


Lección

by DrakeVampire



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6040216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeVampire/pseuds/DrakeVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cargo de dirigir una redada en el bar por orden del Comisionado, Jim deberá pasar penurias para lograr que su novio con el que discutió la noche pasada no sea arrestado. Oswald no le pondrá las cosas fáciles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lección

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mesic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesic/gifts).



> Este fic es parte del evento Valentino Slash!
> 
> Y mi regalo para Blank Cio (Mesic), la inspiración no estaba de mi lado así que hice lo mejor que pude, lo siento, espero que te guste ;)
> 
>  
> 
> ADVERTENCIA: Personajes ligeramente ooc, probablemente una no muy buena redacción.

Oswald apretó los dientes mirando furioso a Jim mientras los otros policías lo sujetaban para esposarlo, ni siquiera opuso resistencia. Esperaba un gesto o una mirada de parte del detective que le indicase que había una explicación para todo esto que estaba sucediendo pero Jim permanecía normal como si no fueran más que lo que los otros creían que eran.

Dejó de mirarlo solo para observar el bar, _su_ bar siendo desmantelado por los oficiales sin ninguna explicación, incluso sus clientes estaban siendo arrestados. Cuando su mirada volvió a enfocarse en el detective este ya no estaba mirándolo siquiera, estaba conversando con Bullock.

 

Oswald usualmente era tolerante en lo que respectaba a Jim Gordon, más tolerante de lo que su orgullo encontraba necesario, no le importaba admitirse a sí mismo que ese hombre era su debilidad. Y en otra ocasión su ira se hubiera aplacado ante pensamientos tranquilizadores como que su _novio_ estaba haciendo todo lo posible por sacarlo de apuros aunque fuera el que lideraba la redada. Pero no esta noche, esta noche no podía dejar de sentir que el detective dejaba que las cosas sucediesen a propósito, iba a dejar que lo encerraran y destrozaran sus cosas sin sentir remordimiento porque estaba enojado con él, debía estarlo.

Lo conocía lo suficiente como para estar seguro que la discusión que habían tenido había calado hondo en el otro. Tampoco es que él mismo tuviera mucha paciencia, probablemente había dicho unas cuantas cosas que podría haberse ahorrado pero no lo lamentaba, esto era llegar demasiado lejos y cuando todo pasase iba a vengarse, oh sí, disfrutaba imaginando cada detalle, cada posible situación, buscando la que más pudiera adecuarse como castigo a la falta del detective.

– ¡Oye! Pingüino –la voz de Bullock lo trajo a la realidad– ¿qué opinas de la visita? No eres tan hablador cuando las cosas van en tu contra ¿verdad?

Oswald hubiera deseado cortarle el cuello, no le agradaba ese hombre, mucho menos sus comentarios sarcásticos, y Jim estaba allí a pocos metros, estaba mirándolo, durante un momento su mirada reflejó culpa y el Pingüino quiso sonreír, no una sonrisa de alivio sino una de satisfacción. Si Jim sentía culpa eso significaba dos cosas: uno, que no permanecería mucho tiempo allí y dos, que sería mucho más placentero ‘castigarlo’ por su falta porque obtendría una reacción positiva rápidamente.

 

\---------------------------

 

Las horas siguientes en la carceleta de la estación de policía con toda esa gente observándolo se le hicieron menos tediosas embebido como estaba en sus propios pensamientos. Esperando, esperando que el momento de ser liberado llegase junto con cierto detective, no podía tardar mucho.

Pero llegó la noche, las luces se apagaron, los trabajadores se fueron y solo entonces en la semi oscuridad del pasadizo mal iluminado, James Gordon hizo aparición, abriendo la puerta para que Oswald pudiera salir, pero este no se movió.

– Ahí tienes –musitó Jim sosteniendo la puerta– ¿no piensas salir? –añadió ante la falta de respuesta, el silencio prolongándose entre ambos– lo siento Oz, no pretendía que te quedaras encerrado aquí todo el día ¿está bien? Si hubiera podido venir antes lo hubiera hecho.

–Seguro, no hay ninguna otra razón por la que me dejarías aquí encerrado, o dejarías que me arrestaran sin siquiera darme una llamada de aviso, no es como si estuvieras enojado conmigo o algo –fue la respuesta del Pingüino, la cizaña claramente perceptible en su voz.

El detective suspiró, había esperado eso, y era una de las razones por las que no había ido antes, temía que Oswald no pudiera controlarse y terminara haciendo una escena frente a todo el cuerpo de policía de la ciudad. Se armó de paciencia, no parecía que esa fuera a ser una noche sencilla.

–No lo hice a propósito, el comisionado está obsesionado con meterte tras las rejas, lo sabes. He intentado que no te meta en problemas pero él está comenzando a sospechar que trabajamos juntos o algo por el estilo, no podía arriesgarme –tomó aire– pero lo hice, soy la razón por la que no estás en Arkham justo ahora, así que deja de mirarme así y ven aquí.

Oswald se le quedó mirando, sabía que no le estaba mintiendo, Jim no era de esos que inventaban excusas, él era directo, era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él, pero no estaba listo, no estaba listo para ceder, aunque no tuviera ya motivos para seguir enojado.

–He pasado el día entero sentado aquí, siendo observado por tus colegas. Al menos admite que no me avisaste que algo iba a suceder porque estabas enojado conmigo.

–No estaba… –tomó aire– está bien, no te avisé por eso. Necesitabas una lección, nos has hecho más que desafiarme estos días, te advertí que tuvieras cuidado, solo tenías que mantener perfil bajo durante unas semanas pero no me escuchaste, no tienes idea de a lo que te enfrentas, no quiero verte sentado en la silla eléctrica Oswald –la furia en su voz haciéndose más y más presente a medida que hablaba.

El aludido guardó silencio, lo sabía. Viendo a los ojos a Jim entendía lo que pasaba por su mente. No se había preocupado por el peligro ni por la presión que este podía estar soportando a causa de eso, no había querido escuchar, pura terquedad.

–Lo siento Jim –musitó– pero no significa que ya no esté enojado contigo.

–Seguro –una leve sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del detective, dejándolo ir sin musitar una palabra.

Oswald se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.

– ¿Vas a dejarme ir así como así? Ni siquiera tengo a donde volver, han clausurado el bar.

–No, no voy a hacerlo –el detective lo alcanzó rodeando sus hombros con sus brazos, rozando apenas su frente con sus labios, Oswald no lo apartó, sino que se recostó ligeramente contra su cuerpo.

Jim sonrió, quizás había posibilidades de que la noche no estuviera arruinada del todo.

           


End file.
